1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a process for fabricating a semiconductor device containing a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT's) and an interconnect structure.
2. Art Background
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are known and are of considerable commercial importance. Amorphous silicon-based thin film transistors are used in active matrix liquid crystal displays. One of the advantages of thin film transistors is that they are susceptible to being made at low cost, both in terms of the materials used and the techniques used to make them.
In addition to making the individual TFTs as inexpensively as possible, it is also desired to form the integrated circuit devices that contain TFTs in an inexpensive manner. This involves not only fabricating the TFT's themselves, but the interconnects for the TFTs that are required to operate the integrated circuit. Accordingly, inexpensive strategies for fabricating integrated circuits with TFTs are sought.